Burnt Mocchi- Len and Miku
by Otakuchan3
Summary: True story! Sorry, no romance. Basically they try to keep Miku's parents from finding out she almost set the house on fire. There will be only this one chapter.


Miku paced back and forth, watching the microwave. She was cooking mocchi, scratch that, heating up pre-cooked mocchi. She usually did this on the stove, but because her parents weren't home, she decided the microwave was safer.

Her friend, Len, was watching an anime she had already seen,on her tablet.

"Why so long?" he asked, referring to the minutes on the timer.

Miku shrugged, and looked through the glass again. Hearing one of her favorite moments coming up, she walked around the table, and watched over Len's shoulder.

When she looked up, she saw a thick smoke coming out of the microwave. It flowed from the top of the door, and the side with the hinges. She rushed over, turning the machine off, and opening the door. A wave of the smoke hit her, causing her to step back.

She turned to see Len collapsed on the floor, laughing.

"Len!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Give me a second, I'll help out when I can stand," he giggled like a school girl.

"This isn't funny!" she yelled, pacing around the table. On her first lap, she pressed the pause button on the tablet. On her second lap around, she found it was still playing. She pressed the button repetitively, causing it to turn on and off.

The smoke had spread out. It was getting in their eyes, and making them cough.

Miku fled to the hallway, shirt over her mouth and nose. Len followed, holding the edge of his jacket over his face.

He patted her on back until she stopped hacking.

"I'll go get some bandanas," she said.

When she returned with a blue bandana around her face, Len burst into laughter again.

"Urusai!" she said, helping him with his own bandana.

They ventured back into the kitchen, opening its three windows, and plugging in a fan.

Miku walked around the house, spraying lemon air-freshening-stuff.

"I took the lid off," called Len, "The cover isn't hot anymore."

Miku rushed in, and looked inside the microwave.

"Holy shit!" she yelled. The round white balls of mocchi had become flat bottomed, small, and brown. They also smelled like shit. The plate and inside of the plastic cover had turned brown as well.

She was about to reach in and take the plate of mocchi out, but Len stopped her.

"That's probably still hot. Here, scrub this," he commanded, handing her the cover.

She got down to the task using the soft side of the sponge, while Len took over her job spraying the lemon stuff.

"Use the rough side," he said, passing her, "And that part is just brunt, you can't wash it off." He pointed out the spot in question.

He then lifted the plate out using hot pads, and detached all but one of the lumps.

"This one is stuck," he he said, turning to Miku.

"Get it off with a knife," she shrugged, standing by with a bag and more lemon spray.

He pried it off, and dumped the mocchi into her bag.

"I'll just clean this then," he said, taking the plate and leaving the range of the spray.

Miku directed the sent into the bag, and tied it twice. This accomplished, she hid the bag under the other trash.

"Do you think we sprayed to much?" asked Len.

"Nahh. I'd rather have my parents think that we went overboard with the spray than that I nearly set the house on fire. Do you think it's safe to take off the bandanas?" she asked.

"Soon," he said, "I'm done with the plate, where should I put it?"

"Fast!" she gasped.

"Huh?"

"In the dishwasher!"

He put the plate away, and concluded that all the only thing left to do was completely cover the sent.

He went around with the lemon spray, and Miku made rounds with a bottle of her mother's perfume. When they were satisfied, they sat down to finish the anime.

"At least nothing was on fire," she commented.

"Thank kami-sama I was here," he sighed.

"Urasai," she said, "I could have managed...maybe."

Len burst out laughing for a third time that night.

"I feel like I'm going get lung cancer or something," she moaned.

Just then, Len's phone rang.

"Rin wants me home," he said, "I'll text you, OK?"

"Sure, bye-bye, Len," she said waving.

After she was finally relaxed, he texted her.

'change ur cloths! ur gonna smell like smoke!'

'really!', She texted back. She didn't wait for the response before changing.

The reply came in just as she finished.

'yeah, Rin asked me if ther waz a fire near by but I told her it waz the heater'

'what do I do with the other cloths?'

'put em in the hamper and spray the whole thing w/ that perfume u had'

'k, done'

'now just lie to ther faces'

'roger!'

'good girl' he texted to the fact that she had just agreed to lying, something she wouldn't usually do.

'thx' she texted back, hoping that was praise of some sort.

'and good luck'

'u 2'

'bye'

'bye'

They went to bed miles apart with the same feeling: they had gotten away with almost stetting a house on fire, and they were quite proud of it.

* * *

**I know this is kind of boring, but I wrote it because it's a true story.**

**I'm Miku (who is clearly a cultz in this story)**

**My very important friend,Ga-chan, is Len. Ga-chan is a girl, but I didn't really sweat the details while writing this.**

**Rin is her parents, who actually came to pick her up, but again with the details.**

**It actually took us over an hour to clean up. Don't ask how we managed to stretch it out that long, we're just stupid. The anime we were watching was Mayo Chiki. Mocchi is that New Year's-rice-paste-stuff. Urusai means shut up.**

**Sacchi-tan, ur magic words r magnet and headband. (Sorry that doesn't make sense to anyone else)**


End file.
